Este es mi mundo
by Grissel Castillo
Summary: Jejeje bueno mi fic trata de una chica llamada Grissel que viaja a el mundo de Ooo y vivira extraordinaras aventuras junto con todos los personajes habra drama, romance,accion, terror etc ... P.D : Habra finnceline XDD


Este es mi mundo

Grissel : Hola mi nombre es Grissel vivo en tu mundo ,todo empezó una mañana con mi mejor amigo Leo el es un genio cibernético tanto que el creo un portal a mi mundo perfecto ósea Ooo

Leo : Grissel deja de escribir tus tontos apuntes y ayudame

Grissel : Esta bien Mr. nerd

Leo: Listo ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es conectarlo

Grissel: Tengo miedo Leo y si me quedo atrapada ahí

Leo: No te preocupes reina de los rebeldes ,WOW se enciende

Grissel : Entrare…

Grissel se tropieza con el cable cae a el portal y el portal explota

Grissel: ouch me duelo toda

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy alejado de ella

Finn :Jake escuchaste eso

Jake: ay no lo se jovencito seguro fue tu imaginación

Finn: estoy seguro de que no, ire a revisar

Flame princess: No vayas Finn quizá no sea importante pero si incistes ire a quemarlo

Finn:No , No te preocupes voy a revisar

Grissel: Estupido portal ,estúpido experimento ,estúpido…

Finn :aaaaaaaaaaaa quien eres? Que haces aquí?

Grissel: Finn eres tu wow si que funciono hola soy grissel

Finn: hola me presentaría pero ya conoces mi nombre como lo supiste?(se sonroja)

Grissel: A pues mira vivo en otro mundo y soy humana y se tu vida por que en mi mundo eres famoso espera promete que no le diras a nadie lo de que eres famoso

De pronto aparecan Jake y la princesa flama (PF)

PF:Finn quien rayos es la rara

Finn: Ella viene de otra dimensión su nombre es Grissel y es humana

Jake : Hermano hay que llevarla a el dulce reino la Dulce princesa sabra que hacer ahh por cierto un gusto señorita

Grissel: 0.0 -el gusto es todo mio Jake

PF: (pensamiento) Esa tipa le causo un gran impacto a Finn deveria alertarme?

Al llegar a el dulce reino

DP: AH Finn quien es la humana?

Finn : Es una chica de otra dimensión princesa esta herida ay que atenderla

DP: Concuerdo contigo no te muevas te dolerá un poco

Grissel : ok auch

En ese momento llega Marceline

Marceline : Finn en te he estado buscando esta aquí la fogosa?

PF: Marceline tu siempre tan indeseable

Finn: Las dos cálmense PF no le digas asi a mi amiga

Marceline : Quien es la chica de ahí?

Finn: es Grissel ya me canse de explicarlo es de otra dimencion y es humana

Marceline : wow tiene buen gusto de vestirse

Finn: Grissel ella es Marceline la reina vampiro

Grissel : Holaaaaa me agrada tu vestuario y a mi el tuyo

Jake : Veo que socializan bien

DP : Grissel solo te golpeaste fuerte no sufriste ningún daño te gustaría expicarnos todo?

Grissel: Seguro ,todo empezó …

Grissel termino de contarles todo exepto la parte de que eran famosos

PF: Al parecer tu vida ah sido un estúpido desastre JAJA

Finn: No fue gracioso creo que deberías irte

PF:AJJJJJJ Finn no me vuelvas a hablar asi pero me voy por que tus amigos son algo estresantes

La princesa flama se fue a su casa

Grissel: Creo que no le agrado a la fogata bipolar

Marceline: No te preocupes asi es normalmente

Finn: Bueno después de que la conoces es apasionada ,feliz,ardiente

Marceline : ya vas a empezar Finn , olvidalo y durante encontremos como te vas a regresar donde vas a vivir?

DP: Te hospedaría en el dulce reino pero hay un congreso con los embajadores de otros reinos y se llenaron todas las habitaciones

Finn :Si quieres quedate conmigo (sonrrojado)

Marceline: ohh podríamos turnarnos un tiempo viven con migo otro mes con finn te parece?

Grissel: claro mmmm por donde empiezo?

Jake: Con nosotrossss yupiiii

Grissel: Me encanta la idea sirve de que los consco mas

Finn : Les parece si todos vamos a cenar spagetti?

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jake: Ufffff estoy satisfecho un fideo mas y exploto

Finn: Que hora es?

DP: Es hora de ir a dormir

Todos: Adios

Marceline : Emmm Jake, Finn Grissel quisieran ir a hacer algo mañana?

Finn y Grissel: seguro

Grissel: sirve de que conozco el lugar

Finn: que pasa jake no quieres ir?

Jake : Si quiero ir lo que pasa es que tengo que ir con arcoíris y los cachorros a la guardería

Marceline : Suerte , bueno chicos solo seremos nosotros tres no creo que a la fogosa le guste salir con chicas cool

Grissel: Jajaja estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Marceline

Finn : okey l -_- l Griss creo que ya hay que irnos

Grissel: Si Finn : )

Llegaron Finn , Jake y Grissel a la casa de el árbol

Finn : Muy bien si quieres duerme en mi cama y yo en el sofá

Grissel: No te molestes yo duermo en el sofá

Finn: Segura?

Grissel: sip

Finn y Jake : Okey buenas noches

Grissel: igual

Amanecio un dia hermoso en Ooo

Jake : Buenos días Griss

Grissel: Buenos días chicos

Finn: Hermano que hay de desayunar?

Jake: Burrito de todoooo mi especialidad jeje

Finn: Y a que hora vas con arcoíris?

Jake: Nomas me acabo mi burrito

Grissel: Wow esta enorme

Jake : No le saque y se lo acaba todo

Finn: Jajajajajaja ups se me olvido avisarle a la princesa flama sobre que vamos a ir con Marcy a explorar un rato en Ooo

Jake : Oh oh se va a enojar

Grissel: Ya llevo ¼ de burrito uffffffff

Jake : Enserio? Yo ya me lo acabe bueno ay nos vemos chamacones

Finn y Grissel : Adios¡

Grissel : Muy bien Finn ay que ir a avisarle a tu novia -_- primero

Finn : Muy bien y … después hay que ir a Marcy

Grissel : Y dime Finn que me recomiendas en Ooo?

Finn: Mmmmm por donde empezar? Oye quisiera preguntarte como que cosas t gustan?

Grissel : A mi me gusta el rock, las películas mmmm las aventuras la esgrima y dibujar

Finn: Ooooo perfecto tenemos mucho en común creo que se a donde ir

Grissel : y a ti que cosas te gustan?

Finn : Pues….. Aventuras , música , peleas ,películas ,el dolor , etc…

Grissel : Que cool entonces vamos a la casa de la princesa flama

Finn y Grissel : Adios BMO¡

BMO : Adiós

Finn y Gissel mientras caminan hacia la casa de la Princesa flama

Grissel : Asi que Finn te gusta la música te parece si cantamos?

Finn : claro que tienes en mente?

Grissel : conozco una canción sígueme

Finn: okey pero antes cantaremos una mia esta es una canción que la compuse una vez que se pelearon Marcy y la Dp tu sígueme

Grissel: oks

les dire algo que  
se muy bien (Finn)  
debi decirles  
que perdi  
un pedazo de ti

ya no esta se fue por siempre  
creo que ya no importa  
pues sin ti (Finn y Grissel)  
yo no puedo vivir  
con mis amigos  
podre seguir y asi  
y soñar con tu amor

que soy para ti  
soy una broma o tu hermano  
que soy para ti  
me minimizas por ser joven  
que no crees que entiendo bien (Finn y Grissel)  
queria tocar junto ati  
anoche fue muy especial  
aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse

ustedes soooon mis amigas sin igual  
lo soooon no hay nadie mas asi  
asiii es estoy hablando de ustedes do (Finn y Grissel)  
y tu jake  
yo le scanto mi cancion  
y lo hare de corazon

que soy para ti  
soy una broma o tu hermano  
que soy para ti  
me minimizas por ser joven (Finn y Grissel)  
que crees que no entiendo bien  
queria tocar junto ati  
olvidare lo que perdi  
recordare lo que comparti por ahi

ustedes sooon mis amigas sin igual  
lo sooon y no hay nadie mas asi (Finn y Grissel)  
asiii es estoy hablando de ustedes dos  
y tu jake

yo les canto mi cancion  
y lo hare de corazon  
lo hare de tal manera (Finn y Grissel)

Finn : Vaya que cantas bien

Grissel: Opino lo mismo de ti ahora cantemos algo mio te parece bien?

Finn : Claro como que?

Grissel: Rock o balada?

Finn :Rock

Grissel: tu solo sígueme

PF: (Interrumpe) Finn llegas justo a tiempo quería que fueramos de aventura ahh tu finn que haces con ella?

Finn : PF precisamente quería hablar de eso contigo ; voy con Marcy y Griss a mostrarle todo Ooo

PF : ¬¬ Entonces no les importa si los acompaño?

Grissel : Finn puedo hablar un minuto a solas con tigo?

Finn: seguro

PF: se molesta ya entendí tonta

Grissel : (susurrando) Loca¡

PF: Que?¡ (en forma de monstruo)

Grissel: Que siento rara mi boca, ya Finn?

Finn :ok

Finn y Grissel se alejan un poco de la princesa flama

Grissel : Finn no creo que sea buena idea llevar a la princesa flama con nosotros

Finn : Por que? l l

Grissel : Finn tu sabes que a la PF no le agrada Marcy y yo tampoco le agrado

Finn : Tienes razón …. Descuida vere que le invento

PF : YA?

Finn : Listo

PF: Que quería ella?

Finn : nada que le molestaba la boca pero ya paso oye….

PF: Si Finn?

Finn : Esque voy a ir con Griss digo Grissel al reino agua y pues te puedes lastimar

PF : Por que el cambio de parecer mi amor?

Finn :

Finn:(Muy sonrojado) es que a Grissel le duele su muela y en el reino agua hay un dentista pero mañana te prometo ir contigo a donde quieras hermosa

Grissel : auhhh mi muela Finn apresúrate por favor

Finn : Si ya voy (pensamiento) Que momento tan incomodo

PF : Chao nos vemos mañana Finn

Finn : Adios

Grissel : si si si adiós

Finn y Grissel se dirigen a la casa de marceline

Finn : y cuantos años tienes Griss?

Grissel : 15 y tu?

Finn: igual que genial y dime tienes novio?

Grissel : Jajaja no en el trancurso de mi vida solo he tenido 2 novios uno me rompió el corazón y el otro era muy pero muy aburrido

Finn : Que mal

Grissel : No te preocupes oye veo que últimamente no te ha ido muy bien tu noviecita?

Finn : emmmmmmm si es muy enojona pero la quiero

Grissel : Jajajaja no sigas me pondrás celosa

Finn: Muy sonrojado jajaja (risa fingida) por que te gusto?

Grissel : sonrojada tranquilo fue solo una expresión pero eres muy lindo

Finn : Muy muy exaltado mira ya llegamos

Marceline: Hola chicos como están listos para irnos?

Finn : Hola mi lady estamos listos

Grissel : Sip y por donde empezamos?

Marcy : Muy bien les parece si empezamos por el reino helado?

Finn : Noooo ese men esta super loco

Marcy : Finn tranquilo sabes que lo quiero como si fuera mi padre

Finn : Perdóname Marcy es que últimamente a estado imparable

Grissel :ok si quiero conocer el reino ship?

Marceline : ok

Finn: Ya que

Los tres se dirigen a el reino helado

Finn : Chicas quisiera hablar con el rey helado sobre su comportamiento

Mrcy y Griss : ok

Finn : no tardo

Grissel : y dime Marcy se nota que te gusta Finn

Marcy : (sonrojada) Pues si me caes muy bien y creo que es buena idea decirte jura que no le vas a decir a nadie

Grissel : Lo juro Marcy yo te considero una de mis mejores amigos en Ooo

Marcy: Gracias pues mira si hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de el e compuesto 351 canciones sobre mis sentimientos hacia el

Grissel : Lo sabia me encantan soy exageradamente finnceline

Marcy : Que?

Grissel : Nada :3

Marcy: Sabia que podía confiar en ti , apenas te conocí ayer pero creo que es buena idea decirte por que no quiero competir contigo para ser la novia de Finn

Grissel: Jejeje

Mientras tanto con Finn y el rey helado

Finn : Que te pasa chavo creí que habíamos acordado de estar en paz?

RH: Ya lose chamaco es que me siento tan solo en mi vida amorosa

Finn: Las princesas no tienen la culpa

RH : MMMMM un poquito por que no les gusto

Finn : Agggggg hagamos algo mira si prometes dejar a las princesas en paz si encuentro a alguien que le gustes te dire ok

RH : Esta gueno

Finn : ahora acompañame quiero presentarte a mi amiga

RH : Esta guapetona?

Finn: Que-que te ocurre te obsesionaste pero si si es linda y te advierto si tratas de congelarla para enamorarla te ….

RH : shii shiii ya entendí

Mientras con Marceline y Grissel

Marcy : Jajaja tenemos mucho en común actualmente creo que eres mi mejor amiga ya que con las chicas que mas convivo son con la estúpida de la princesa flama por Finn , con la dulce princesa la nerd mayor y con una chica de mi banda jaja ella me agrada pero tu mas

Grissel : (Con 2 lagrimasen la cara) Gracias yo igual

Finn: Hola chicas¡

Marcy y Grissel : Holaaaaaaaa

RH : Hola Marceline ,hola quien es la chica (moviendo las sejas)

Marceline: (Riendose) Nunca cambia

Finn : Jaja ella es Grissel

Grissel : Jejeje hola

RH : Quieres ser mi princesa?

Finn : (Le da un sape a el rey helado ) En que quedamos?

RH: ok Y que te parece mi reino?

Grissel : Frio y lindo (Pensando : creo que solo frio)

RH: Que gueno :3

Marcy: Bueno tenemos que seguir nuestro recorrido chao Simon

Grissel: Adiós rey helado

Finn: Luego hablamos men

RH: ok chao

Los 3 caminan un poco hacia adelante

Finn : Y a donde vamos ahora?

Marceline :Queda cerca de aquí el reino de fuego aggg y el reino de los duendes

Grissel : Creo que es obvio donde hay que ir verdad Finn?

Finn : Uffff si el reino de los duendes

Marcy: Por que crei que querías ver a tu novia?

Finn : Le menti para poder salir con ustedes lo cual me pone triste ya que en el código de honor de un héroe no esta mentir…

Marcy : Finn podemos pasar por el reino de fuego recuerda la PF vive retirado de ahí y no quiere volver a ver a su padre

Finn : Tienes razón mi lady siempre sabes que hacer gracias (abraza a Marceline)

Marcy: (sonrojada )No hay de que Finn sabes que siempre te ayudare

Finn: (Sonrojado) Y tu sabes que siempre contaras conmigo en todo

Grissel : (pensamiento)Que momento tan feliz no quiero que acabe :3

Marcy : ( rompiendo el abrazo y sonrojada) Bueno entonces a el reino flama :3

(Camino a el reino flama )

Bufón: oh por dios el príncipe de las praderas será mejor que le avise a el rey

Rey flama : El novio de mi hija esta con dos chicas?

Bufon : Si señor me ofresco como voluntario para espiarlos

Rey flama : No hace falta lo enfrentare cara a cara

(Mientras tanto con Finn y Marcy)

Finn : A y allí es donde vivía la princesa flama

Rey flama: Príncipe de las praderas que haces con estas dos chicas acaso usted le esta siendo infiel a mi hija? (Muy enojado)

Grissel: No le hable asi sr. Fin solo me estaba mostrando el lugar y marcy y yo somos sus amigas

Rey flama: Insolente no tienes derecho de hablarle asi a la realeza pero te perdono ya que eres amiga de el novio de mi hija

Finn : Ya hay que irnos de aquí

Marcy: Te doy toda la razón Finn

(Los tres chicos salen de ahí)

Grissel: Cres q le diga?

Finn: Naaaaaaa ellos no tienen una buena relación

Marcy: Muy bien ahora a donde?

(Un monstruo se aparece molestando a 2 perritos)

Marcy: Creo que ya se que hacer oye tu grandote deja en paz a los cachorros amenos de que quieras morir (tono retador)

Monstruo: Jajajaja y supongo que 2 humanos y una vampiro emo van a matarme

Marcy: A quien le dices emo obeso?

(Finn enierra su espada a el monstruo)

Finn : Nadie le llama si a mis amigas

(Grissel lo escupe)

(Marceline le entierra su bajo hacha en el pie)

(El monstruo huye de ahí llorando)

Grissel: Jajaja

Cachorritos: Gracias por ayudarnos de muestra de gratitud les regalaremos …

(Los Cachorritos dejan una guitarra con poderes mágicos en el pasto)

Finn : Mmmmmm denada ok y quien quiere la guitarra yo no se tocarla

Marcy : Yo si se pero … tengo demasiadas

Grissel: Bueno entonces me la quedare yop

Finn y Marcy: De acuerdo :3

Finn: Bueno creo que mañana seguiremos todavía es temprano pero la verdad quiero holgazanear un rato quieren ir a la casa del árbol a ver rastro de calor 4?

Marcy y Griss: Yey

(Los tres se dirigieron a la casa del árbol)

Grissel:(Pensamiento) Buscare un pretexto para dejar a Finn y a Marcy solos

(Los tres recostados en el sofá marcy en medio)

Grissel : Ejemp tengo que ir a bañarme ahora vuelvo marcy no te vayas

Finn : (Sonrojado) Marcy quieres acompañarme a la punta de el árbol es que necesito un poco de aire

Marcy :Emmmmmmm claro enano vamos te acompaño

(Se van a un balcón de madera que esta en la casa de el árbol )

Finn : Marcy y… dime como vas en tu situación amorosa no extrañas a Ash?

Marcy: Pues si es muy aburrido a veces me la paso sola mientras tu estas con tu novia pero después vienes a visitarme y no paro de sonreír(reclina su cabeza a en finn)

Finn: Wow Marcy hay ocasiones en que me gustaría pasar mas tiempo pero…pero no puedo por mi novia

Finn: ( pensamiento) Marcy después de todo el tiempo que hemos convivido las risas y momentos lo linda que te ves siempre creo…creo que te amoo

(Llega Jake e interrumpe el bello momento)

Jake : Jovencitos de la vecindad que cosas hacen traviesos?

Marcy y Finn : Que? Nada

Jake : Aja se como no? Y yo vomito flores

Finn: Ejemp Jake as visto a Grissel hace como 30 minutos que se fue

Jake: Em creo que si estaba cantando en la recamara si quieres voy a tocarle?

Finn: ok

(Jake se va a buscar a Grissel)

Jake : Toc-toc Griss estas ahí?

Grissel : Es solo que…. me estoy cambiando

Jake: Hay perdun es solo que Finn y Marcy te están esperando

Grissel: Na na te preocupes ahora voy

Jake : Okey de acuerdo yo les digo jovencita

(Mientras tanto con Finn y Marcy)

Marcy: Lacayo que vas a hacer mañana?

Finn : Aparte de seguir el recorrido no se y tu?

Marcy : Voy a tocar con las reinas de el grito para planear las fechas de los conciertos me gustaría que fueran

Finn: Me parece una excelente idea marceline

Grissel: Hola chicos miren lo que aprendi

(Grissel saca la guitarra y hace un solo increíble de donde salian chispas ya que era una guitarra mágica )

Grissel : Y que tal les pareció?

Finn y Marcy : WOW increíble me encanto como aprendiste?

Grissel: Emmmm jeje es que de donde vengo nos gusta tocar mucho la guitarra y bueno pues aprendi….. este seguimos viendo la peli?

Finn: (Sonrojado) Mmmmmm pues ya es algo tarde y si terminamos de ver la peli seria peligroso que Marcy se fuera a su casa entonces no se estuve pensando si nos desvelamos un dia como si fuera una pijamada claro si Marcy quiere

Marcy: (sonrojada)No lo se pequeños niños me gusta la idea pero seguro que no te es incomodo Finn?

Finn: Naaa solo seremos nosotros tres Jake llego cansado dice que Jake Jr. Y T.V empezaron a escaparse

Grissel: Y Finn tu tocas algún instrumento?

Finn: si se unos cuantos batería …

Grissel: Sabes tocar batería que genial

Marcy : Oye Griss hablando de música te gustaría ir a acompañarnos a ver a mi banda no vamos a tocar solo va a ser una junta

Grissel: Me encantaría cuando?

Marcy: Mañana en la mañana

Finn : Lo había olvidado que le dire a la princesa flama?

Grissel : Ni idea mmmmmmmmm que podrá ser?

Finn: Lo siento miren vayan ustedes yo pasare un rato con ella y después las alcanzo

Griss y Marcy : No Finn

Finn: l:l ya ni modo chicas yo tengo que corresponderle

Griss y Marcy: Si no hay opción


End file.
